kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol Sentis
Sol Sentis is the main protagonist of Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation. He is a young orphan who lived on the streets and fended for himself. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation First Entry A young orphan who lived on the streets. He uses the magic spear he inherited from his father to defend himself. Second Entry A young warrior chosen by the keyblade. He ventures across the world fightning the evil. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation'' Living on the Streets Ever since Sol's parents had mysteriously disappeared, Sol had lived on the streets. Using the magic electric spear he had inherited from his father, he fought off bullies and bandits. However, one day Sol was attacked by a group of mysterious creatures. He attempted to attack them, but his spear seemed to pass straight through them. As the creature lunged at him, he held up his spear to defend himself. But the blow never came. A New World Next thing Sol knew, he was in a strange town. He stood up to take in his surroundings, and was immediatly attacked by more creatures. But this time was different. When Sol raised his spear to defend himself, there was a bright flash, and he was suddenyl holding a starnge key-like weapon. With a few slashes, the whole group had been defeated. Sol then strolled around the town, finding out that not only was he in a completely different world, but the world was called Tiny Town. The Wise Old Man After walking around town, Sol had discovered that there was a Wise Old Man who lived in the woods. In search of more information, Sol strode through the woods, right up to his door, and knocked. The man opened the door and uttered a single line. I have been expecting you. And so, Sol walked in, and the Wise Old Man began his story. Tales of Old and New A long long time ago, three humans ventured forth. They used the mysterious weapon the keyblade, that would either bring chaos or peace to the worlds, to defeat the very evil that was threatening their world. But a remnant of that evil still exists, and he has come to power. Dark Entities that are created from his evil roam the streets bringing terror to the worlds. Now, the keyblade has chosen you, and you must be the next one to fight the evil. With those words, the Wise Old Man uttered a spell, and Sol was transported to another worlds, and he would keep progressing through the worlds, fighting the evil, until he reached Novum Mala. The Death of Sol Sometime on his journey, Sol is transported to a dark realm, where he meets Novum Mala for the first time. The two do battle, and with one final stab, Novum kills Sol. Sol awakens in a white room, where a man tells him he will get a second chance at life, if he wins a game. In order to play the game, Sol must give up he thing he cherishes most. His heart. Sol plays the game and wins, getting his heart back, and continuing on his journey. World's Core Eventually, Sol reached World's Core, the lair of Novum Mala. As Sol ventured to the centre of the world, he was constantly bombarded by Dark Entities. After fighting off a giant entity, he reached Novum Mala. He and Sol engaged in single combat, until Sol could take it no more. He kneeled down, accepting defeat. As Novum went for the final blow, there was a bright flash of light. Novum was knocked back, and standing their wass Cloud Strife, Mowgli, Neku Sakuraba, Flik, Tidus, Emperor Kuzco, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sulley. The eight friends that had helped him out in the worlds. So together, they formed a D-Link and defeated Novum Mala. Aftermath Sol now lives peacefully at Grand Metropolis, awaiting his next adventure. Appearance Sol is age sixteen, with an average bodybuild. He has dirty blonde hair that spikes backwards, and large blue eyes. He wears a gold jacket with blue lightning patterns on it, that always remains open, and a basic black t-shirt. He wears blue jeans, and black shoes, which also have gold lightning patterns on it. Personality Sol is a very positive and optimistic guy, but can be a bit rough from growing up on the streets. He is rather smart, and is not easily fooled. He may be positive and optimistic, but in battle he becomes cold and merciless. Fighting Style Sol uses the element of lightning to his advantage, being able to fire rapid Thundaga spells in succession. Otherwise, he attacks with incredible speed, shocking enemies with his attacks. D-Link During his final battle with Novum Mala, Sol must use a finishing move by D-Linking Novum. The finishing move, Zap Charge, consists of several thuinder related attacks, finishing with a large ray of light. Trivia *Sol Sentis is latin for Radiant Thorn, referencing the fact that he can be positive and optimistic, but cold and merciless in battle Category:Darkheart3 Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Generation Category:Characters